


An Inu is an Android's Best Friend

by CrackerJacc, JordanTheNoodle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Cat/Human Hybrids, Coffee, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dogboys & Doggirls, Established Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank is a dog/human hybrid known as an inu, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanTheNoodle/pseuds/JordanTheNoodle
Summary: It was unorthodox, he supposed. An android and an inu in a relationship? It definitely got looks. Hell, some people still didn’t accept hybrids as humans. Hank wasn’t only the first inu lieutenant in America, but he was the first hybrid to the Detroit police department.





	An Inu is an Android's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the porn bbs

“Your coffee, Lieutenant.”

“How many times have I said, Con, it’s just ‘Hank’.”

Connor smiled that cute, awkward little smile of his, leaning over Hank’s desk to kiss the lieutenant and setting the coffee cup on the desk – Hank’s soft, droopy ear brushed his cheek, and the android could hear the older man’s tail thumping contently against his seat. “Sorry, Hank.”

“No problem, kid. Thanks for the coffee,” Hank murmured, sipping his coffee. It was made perfectly as always- sweet, creamy, and almost burning hot. It was hard to believe that just five months ago, he didn’t even know Connor existed. Well, he did, but he absolutely despised the android for the first week they knew each other. Slamming him against the wall, pointing a gun to his head, and being an outright asshole despite Connor’s best attempts to establish a friendship. They quickly formed a strong bond, though. Connor had cried in Hank’s arms outside the Chicken Feed, and to this day the lieutenant still didn’t know if it was from relief, regret or just the overwhelming amount of emotions he’d been feeling in just twenty-four hours.

Connor even had his own apartment now since he had nothing to spend his wages on, even though he rarely used it after moving in with Hank. Their relationship had been kind of a whirlwind romance, but it worked for them.

Hank sipped from the cup, tail wagging faster when Connor began to rub his ear. “I believe I’ve found a lead on the case. Would you like to hear?”

“Absolutely.” Hank wasn’t really listening, more intent on getting pets from Connor as his Android boyfriend talked about work. It was unorthodox, he supposed. An android and an inu in a relationship? It definitely got looks. Hell, some people still didn’t accept hybrids as humans. Hank wasn’t only the first inu lieutenant in America, but he was the first hybrid to the Detroit police department.

Connor was almost absently petting Hank, scratching the man’s scalp just behind one of those soft ears as he talked, pointing out links between clues in the case file. Hank didn’t realise he’d drifted off until Connor giggled and lightly shook his shoulder. To be fair it was nearly midnight, and he’d been chasing a suspect earlier. He was exhausted to the bone, just wanting to get home, have a beer, maybe let Connor suck him off before they slept. The android loved giving Hank head when the lieutenant was tired, appreciating the man’s soft sighs of appreciation and the way his knot would twitch a bit when he came.

Hank still hadn’t knotted him though, and since Connor knew next to nothing about inus, his guess was that drinking and age probably affected Hank’s ability- there were surprisingly little sources regarding hybrids on the internet, and even fewer that were actually useful. He never mentioned it, though, since Hank never seemed disappointed that he didn’t knot when they fucked. Connor figured Hank was just past his prime, and he was fine with it.

“Hank,” Connor giggled, hugging the man’s head against his chest. Hank groaned and his strong arms wrapped around Connor’s waist, the Android enjoying how small he was compared to his lover. The lieutenant was a St. Bernard hybrid, after all. “Let’s go home, puppy. We can continue tomorrow.” Hank nodded a bit and let Connor help him to his feet, shutting off his monitor. “I’m sure Cole misses you,” the android murmured.

“If Cole isn’t already asleep then I’m grounding him,” Hank muttered under his breath, stretching a bit as his tail wagged lazily. “Come on, lets clock out.”

Turns out that Cole was, in fact, asleep. He was passed out on the couch, small ears flicking in his sleep. Connor didn’t hesitate in easily scooping the teenager up, Hank watching with a small smile as Connor carried his son to his room. The man lumbered to the fridge to grab a beer, popping the cap and taking a sip as Connor walked back out.

“Hank, you need to go to bed,” Connor murmured, plucking the bottle from Hank’s hand. The inu huffed.

“I’m a grown ass man, I’ll do what I want.” He reached for it, Connor playfully nipping his ear and holding the bottle behind his back.

“No Hank. Bed.”

“Make me,” Hank challenged, hands moving to squeeze Connor’s ass, making the android yelp. “I’m wide awake now honey, I could do this all night.” He had to stifle a yawn to say that, but it was worth it.

Connor raised an eyebrow, doubtful, but he eventually huffed and gave the bottle back to Hank. “You better be asleep by one.”

“Deal.”

Hank sat back down on the couch with his beer and was flicking through channels, Connor walking to their bedroom to go into stasis. Damn, he should have asked Connor to stay out here. He yawned, ears back, before downing the rest of his beer. Going to bed didn’t sound too bad, he supposed. The thought crossed his mind as Hank dozed on the couch, eyes closed and bottle in his loose grip.

He left the bottle on the coffee table before he dropped it and it spilled everywhere, promising himself he’d put it in the trash in the morning.

Connor was already in stasis, LED a calm blue as he hugged onto a pillow. As soon as Hank settled into the bed he scooted closer though, wrapping around Hank like he usually did.

Next thing he knew the alarm was going off and all he could smell was the salty delicious scent of frying bacon. His stomach rumbled with hunger, even though his body ached, and his head pounded. Hank groaned lowly, slinging an arm over his face. This couldn’t be just a hangover, he had _one_ beer. Dammit, he was probably sick.

Hank stumbled as he got to his feet, wanting to scarf down the food and immediately get back to bed. When he walked out he was met with the sight of Connor over the stove and Cole practically inhaling a plate of bacon.

Connor glanced over his shoulder when Hank came out, grinning to himself before it became a small frown as he turned to face his lover. “Are you okay? You don’t look well...”

“Just a headache,” Hank murmured, plucking a piece of bacon from the frying pan and ignoring Connor’s noise of reprimand – it burned his tongue, but it was better than focusing on this damn headache. “I think I’ll stay home today.”

Cole hurried to kiss Connor and Hank on the cheek, putting his plate in the sink before hurrying out the door- the sound of it slamming made Hank wince. “I’m probably dehydrated or something.”

Connor tilted his head, kissing Hank softly to analyze him. “No... not dehydrated.” He looked concerned. “Would you like me to stay home with you?”

“No Con, I’ll be fine. I just need to rest,” He pecked the android’s forehead, watching as Connor got him a plate of food after a moment.

“Okay Hank, but you call me if you need me ok?”

The rest of the day after Connor left was kind of a blur – Hank was certain he’d fallen asleep at least twice, only waking up to pee and get something to drink.

That headache eventually became a full-body ache, concentrated around his hips, and Hank was fairly sure he was in heat. All the signs pointed to it, and he was glad he decided to stay home when he woke up a third time to his dick throbbing in his boxers. Great. He groaned quietly, reaching down to squeeze it. He needed to get off, pushing his boxers off sloppily, still half asleep. His knot was aching and full, the man wrapping a hand around it tight.

Hank began working himself quickly, using both hands to jerk his cock – one on his knot and one on his shaft. It didn’t take him long to cum, whining when he did. It only made it worse since he didn’t knot anything, dick still hard and throbbing, leaking pearly white from the tip.

All of a sudden he was desperate for Connor to come home, wiping his hands clean on his boxers before grabbing for his phone, sending a picture of his still-hard dick to Connor, his knot swollen and flushed an angry red. After the photo sent he just added ‘need you’ in a quick text, not bothering to check if Connor read it as he went back to jerking off, growling softly under his breath.

Connor had gotten the message while making small talk with detective Gavin Reed, a neko, the only other hybrid on the force. When he opened it he paused mid-sentence, biting his lip and clearing his throat. “I apologize, detective, but I must return home. It’s an emergency.”

“Uh huh.” Gavin snorted, arms crossed. “He’s in heat, ain’t he? Could smell him from a mile away yesterday.”

The android blushed, cursing himself for not knowing anything about Hank’s species. “Um, I believe so,” Connor murmured, shaking his head a bit and adjusting his jacket. He couldn’t stop thinking about the picture and how big Hank’s knot was, grabbing the car keys off his desk and smiling politely. “I’ll see you tomorrow, detective.”

He didn’t stick around to listen to Gavin’s response, practically sprinting out of the precinct- he was sure he was pushing the speed limit on the way home, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he leaked enough lubricant to make his jeans damp.

He pushed open the door, peering inside – his hands were shaking with excitement, but he couldn’t see Hank anywhere in the living room. “Lieutenant? I got your message...”

Before he knew it the door slammed behind him and he was shoved against the wall. Hank was growling lowly and grinding roughly against the android’s ass, clawing at the android’s waist. “It’s just _Hank_.”

Connor gasped and bit his lip, feeling Hank’s firm body press right into his own. This was new, Hank was usually so gentle. “H-Hank...”

“Shut up,” the inu snapped as he reached around, his fingers digging into Connor’s crotch. The android gasped, hands searching for purchase on the wall desperately. He looked down, watching his lover fumble with the button and zipper before giving up and tearing open the back of Connor’s pants.

“Hank! Y-you paid for these- mph!” Connor’s eyes widened when a firm hand clasped over his mouth and yanked his head back to expose his throat.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut your fucking mouth?”

It was growled right into his ear, sending shivers through Connor’s body. He meekly nodded.

Hank didn’t move his hand as he huffed to himself, satisfied with Connor’s answer as he dug the fingers of his free hand into Connor’s underwear- pretty blue lace, probably expensive.

_Riiiip_. Oh well.

Connor whined, rocking his hips a bit in a search for friction – his pants were uncomfortably tight and kind of damp, and he silently cursed himself for deciding to wear his dick today. He was hard as a rock, his ass dripping lube in anticipation.

“Whore,” Hank muttered, shoving his boxers down just enough to rut his dick against Connor’s ass almost frantically. “You want it?” He growled, breathless - he needed to fuck Connor desperately, but he wanted to draw this out for as long as he possibly could. “Want me to knot you, destroy that perfect ass of yours? Huh?”

Connor nodded again, faster this time, trying to relay how eager he was to take Hank’s knot. He pressed back against the man and jolted when the thick head of the inu’s cock accidentally slipped inside.

“Oh, fuck,” Hank shoved himself in so hard that Connor’s body slammed against the wall and his knees buckled, leaving only Hank to hold him upright. The inu moved both hands to hold Connor’s waist in an iron grip, keeping him still so he could plow the android without Connor squirming so much.

“Oh, Ha- Mm!” Connor couldn’t get anything coherent out, not with the way he was being used. Each harsh thrust made a wet smacking noise, Hank growling lowly when Connor’s ass squeezed tight around his shaft – even with the android choking back his moans, it was obvious he’d just cum. Not that Hank particularly cared, only wanting to shove his knot inside the android and fill him to the brim.

Connor was on cloud nine, drooling and gasping. He already felt like he was stretched to his limit, his head feeling fuzzy as Hank plowed into him relentlessly. “Ngh, H-Hank, ah!”

He could do nothing but take it, already hard again and drooling because he couldn’t close his damn mouth. His back arched so much Connor was worried he might actually break when Hank’s knot caught his rim for the first time.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , take it!” Hank bit Connor’s neck as his hips moved frantically and sloppily, just trying to drive his knot deep into his lover. Static laced Connor’s moans as Hank forced his legs open wider, trying to press his knot inside – the android could feel just how thick it was, pressing back desperately. Hank was growling, pulling Connor back against his dick roughly, crushing his lover between himself and the wall.

Connor was pretty sure he broke something in his vocal components when he felt Hank finally, _finally_ knotting him, the inu’s soft growls drowned out by his own screams. It was huge, forcing Connor still as Hank spilled load after load inside him. The man’s tail was wagging lazily, panting as relief finally washed over him, legs slowly buckling until he was sitting on the floor with Connor firmly in his lap. The Android was trembling and whining, grinding down on Hank’s knot. “It f-feels so good Hank, it feels so good,” He babbled, squirming.

“Connor, relax,” the inu mumbled, lazily tugging out Connor’s dick so he could jerk the Android off. It didn’t take long, Connor whimpering as he spilled in Hank’s hand, his LED whirling a warm yellow as he reached back to lightly scratch behind Hank’s ears. “Thank you thank you, mm...”

“Did I hurt you?” Hank asked quietly, rubbing his nose against Connor’s throat. “I didn’t break you or anything, did I?”

“No,” Connor mumbled, but he ran a diagnostic just in case. Everything was in working order. “I’m okay...”

Hank rumbled, relaxing against Connor. “Sorry I called you home, I can’t think straight when I’m in heat.”

The android grinned, getting comfortable- Hank’s tummy fit perfectly against the curve of his spine, he loved it. “It’s alright. I really enjoyed it.”

Hank rolled his eyes and lied down on the floor, chuckling when Connor carefully lay down on him, wrapping his strong arms around the android. “Me too, kid.”


End file.
